The invention is in the field of electrical coils, windings, and reactors including capacitors and inductors, although it particularly applies to inductor construction.
Typically, coils, windings and inductors are made by winding continously a wire or wires around an iron core or hollow core depending on the use. This is a process that naturally requires a certain amount of finesse, especially in the making of large inductance elements. In spite of the fact that a great many electrical and electronic components are now made solid state or photographically, typically coils and windings are sill created in the same traditional manner of winding the wire about a core.
Aside from the manufacturing complexity of the wire technique, also generally speaking the winding inductor, or capacitor, must be pre-tailored to a specific magnetic strength, resistance, inductance or capacitance, qualities which aside from elements, specifically manufactured to be variable, cannot be easily adapted on site to particular specifications.